


Drabbling

by Sakura10594



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura10594/pseuds/Sakura10594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updates random until school year starts. A collection of drabbles for the long ago made 100 word drabble contest on Xana's Lair. Requests allowed. Generally rated K , but if the chapter needs a higher rating, you will be warned. Drabble Twenty-Eight: Changing Tides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Just a quick little introduction to this project. I know I have plenty of other projects to do but I'm going to do this because it'll be easy to put up something about every week. (That way, at least something will get an update from me once a week.)

In case you don't know me, I'm Sakura aka Ashleigh, a major geek. Recently, I saw the Xana's Lair 100 word drabbles challenge and decided to take it up. You can blame SoulJelly for that. The goal right now is to do all of the prompts on there and update on every Monday for this. I'll give a warning in advance but there will be a few Mondays this won't happen, like tech weeks for productions. (Cause...You know, I'm still a poor college student and have to be a part of theatre because that's one of my majors. Production weeks take up my time and I still have to do homework after then because I wanna stay in the honors college.)

The rules I'm going by for this project is simple. 1) Must be 100 words, no more no less. 2)I'm doing the prompts in order and not skipping around. (Except for number five which I finished, but I won't upload till it's time.) 3) Uploading every Monday unless said otherwise. 4) No using OCs, including my own that I usually use, unless they are necessary for the chapter. (So usually only real life problem chappies or future chappies.)

So yeah...I think that's all that's needed to be said. I'll be posting the first drabble today so...Enjoy.


	2. Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Picture  
> Genre: General  
> Notes: The picture was a horrible one that Odd took when everyone was getting slaughtered.

They say a picture was worth a thousand words. Words you couldn't speak. Words that were dear to you. But can you convey those words to someone else?

The class was commenting on everyone's selection for Kadic eighth grade's best moment of your life photo college. But above all else, there was one photo that both caught everyone's attention and confused everyone that looked at it. They couldn't figure out what was so great about that moment.

"Okay, I give up Odd," Jeremie was the first of the group to say. "What is it?"

"Why, our class paintball war Einstein."


	3. Dark Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dark Instinct  
> Genre: Drama  
> Notes: Yeah...I had no idea where I was going with in this prompt. Oh well.  
> Nice Quick Edit (Thank you KoalSparks): In case anyone asks, no, it's not what you think. When I wrote this, I was kind of thinking that William was shoplifting for a family member or someone who couldn't afford it or he's being framed for something he didn't do. Also due to the 100 word restriction, I didn't come across clearly. I meant until Ulrich and Yumi became boyfriend and girlfriend, not William and Yumi. Sorry for any mishaps this already or would have caused.

His lungs are breathing in the cool winter air, almost spitting it back out. His legs wouldn't stop moving. They couldn't stop. Stopping meant being caught. Stopping meant giving up. He wasn't like that at all. Even when Yumi still cared more about Ulrich, he wouldn't give up until the two finally got together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

A call through the night sky. "Stop right there, or else you'll be deepening your charges!"

He turned the corner and ran down the alley only to meet a dead end. Bright lights showed his character.

"William Dunbar, you are under arrest!"


	4. A Different Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Different Meeting  
> Genre: Drama  
> Notes: For this drabble, the only rule we had was it was a Lyoko isn't activated. Beyond that, it was our choice. I decided to do the current time (of the show) with no Lyoko. It was either between Franz and Jeremie or Ulrich and Odd. I decided on the latter. They were still roommates since Odd moved in, but Ulrich didn't like it and eventually got fed up. So...Yeah, enjoy.
> 
> Oh, since I have the time in the summer, I'm deciding to update Monday and Thursday every week unless I have a reason not to so I can try to catch up to current challenges. It'll stay that way till mid-August when I go back for camps then classes. But till then...Well, if you actually enjoy this have fun with two updates a week.

Ulrich knew everything was going to go to heck if  _he_  became his roommate. Just as he predicted, in just a few days everything unfurled in front of his eyes. His dog messed up his CDs and bed. He always kept leaving his garbage from his snacks everywhere. Every single thing that boy was doing was getting on his last nerve. And he didn't even care! Nothing Ulrich said ever got through his dense brain. He even vented to his roommate tonight! After he finished yelling, Ulrich left the room.

Maybe he'll talk to the principal about switching roommates tomorrow.

 


	5. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Twelve  
> Genre: Humor  
> Notes: I'm so sorry I almost forgot today's update. Hopefully someone will read and like it, though it's so late. (Not like I think anyone's reading? Maybe...Dunno.)
> 
> Oh, I also took some liberties in this one. I looked on both the Code Lyoko fan site and wiki, but there was no time that Aelita's mom was for sure kidnapped. So I decided this would be at their cottage before she was. Enjoy!

Tick tock. Tick tock.

"Come on Aelita," Anthea said. "Blow out the candles."

Franz started to light the twelve candles on the birthday cake. Aelita took a deep breath in. But before she could let it out, she smelled smoke. Something caught on fire. The next thing she heard was her father screaming and flapping his arm.

Anthea knew how to deal with this. After going outside, she came back in to put snow on Franz's sleeve, drowning out the fire.

Though Franz sighed in relief, Aelita just kept laughing. This was a twelfth birthday that she would never forget.


	6. Someone, Catch That Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Someone, Catch That Monster"  
> Genre: Suspense/Humor  
> Notes: *Gasps* Another early update. Yeah, but this doesn't mean I'm updating Sats. I wanna get this up before dad comes home and I get lunch. This was the first one I wrote because I had an idea and was it fun to do. Plus, if I waited to post this on Monday, that meant I didn't have to write on Monday and that wouldn't be fun. So yeah, a little tip from Kiwi having fun with Jeremie's pants first season, can't remember what episode.

A scream sounded throughout the quiet hallway. Footsteps rumbled down the hall. Someone's harsh breathing started to drown the sound of footsteps. More screaming. More stomping. The door opened.

"Wait! Guys! You don't know what's waiting for you!" a certain catboy's voice called out.

The shadow was cornered in a room. With a fabric in his mouth, he growled at his attackers.

Another teen leaned towards the shadow. "Come on Kiwi, give me back my underwear."

The shadow bounded out of the room, knocking a computer down with it to the dismay of the second teen.

"Someone, catch that monster!"


	7. Miss Popularity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Miss Popularity  
> Genre: General  
> Notes: I swear there is a good reason why I haven't updated this for a few weeks. One: Got Tomodachi Life...HEY ODD STOP SNICKERING IT'S VALID! Two: Sissi isn't one of my favs so I struggled thinking of a good senario and such. So you get this. To repay for not updating in so long, I'll do prompt seven tonight or tomorrow and hopefully it'll be better.

If it was her choice, Sissi would have commanded the attention of every boy in the school. They would follow her every whim and do everything for her so she would never have to do it. If it was her choice, Sissi would have Ulrich eating out of the palm of her hand.

Though it wasn't her choice, Sissi experienced that feeling firsthand with Nicholas and Herve. Though they annoyed her, they did everything she said. At first, she liked the power but as time went on, it became boring. Being popular, even with just two people, was energy consuming.


	8. Future-Aelita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Future-Aelita  
> Genre: Friendship/Humor  
> Notes: Look at that. I stuck to my word and updated twice in one day, despite my doubts at this being good cause I wrote it at midnight. Oh well. The prompt rule was Aelita in the future. As much as I want to put her as a science teacher because that's what I thought was perfect, I liked writing this version of her future. Enjoy!

It was one of those precious moments when she got to relax. Taking another sip of coffee, she kept reading her book. She was so fascinated in it that she had to finish it today! If she didn't, she wouldn't get another chance for who knows how long to finish it. It worked like clockwork: Another page read meant another sip of coffee.

"Aelita! Are you busy!?" came from another room.

Was opening a computer business with the love of her life, Jeremie, a good idea? Maybe. All Aelita could do was smile as he begged for her help again.


	9. Future-Jeremie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Future-Jeremie  
> Genre: Friendship/Humor  
> Notes: Sorry for the late update. I forgot yesterday. So the second part in the "future" series. I decided to continue from the last prompt and do the other side of this because...What do you expect!? I'm a Jerlita fan through and through. Is there an official ship name for this? How about Einstein shipping? Oh yeah, out of thoughts and to the prompt!

He was in the process of working hard. They found the perfect job. On one hand it was frustrating, using all his energy to solve this one problem when it should have been easy for him. On the other, it was fun. All of this stuff is making him think to reach a solution. Growing up taught him one thing though: He didn't have to solve everything on his own when someone wants to lend a hand. After a few more minutes on working on the computer, Jeremie thought it was time for a plan B.

"Aelita! Are you busy!?"


	10. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Halloween  
> Genre: Friendship/Humor  
> Notes: Decided to update early. Maybe I should put that updates will be random in the summer and normal during school. (Cause sometimes I wanna update more.) So about this, yeah, I had two ideas: Aelita's first Halloween or this. This won, though it's kind of with the same premise as Soul Jellys...I think...I dunno.

A note was taped to their dorm. Ulrich was the roommate that had the courage to take it off the door and read it.

_Odd and Ulrich,_

_You are invited to participate in a scare off, watching scary movies till dawn and whoever wets their pants first loses. The usual goes for the loser. If you feel brave and want to participate, meet at Yumi's house at nine at night on All Hallows Eve._

The two looked at each other, an eye brow arched to the interesting idea.

The next day, the school got an eyeful of Odd the girl


	11. Returnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Returnings  
> Genre: Friendship  
> Notes: Meh, people aren't reading or maybe aren't caring but I'm having fun with these. Especially this one. I was thinking no matter what, even if there was no reason to be there anymore, the gang sometimes comes to remembrance or to think or...whatever. I also think this kind of plays off Yumi telling Jeremie their friendship was stronger then what he thought in the last episode of fourth season.

It didn't matter now that they moved on.

First was Odd, bored out of his mind waiting to start.

Next was Ulrich, then Yumi. Yumi came back for summer break to see her friends finish the first chapter of their lives.

Jeremie and Aelita made the scene soon after. They had much to owe to this place.

William dragged behind, knowing this is where he made mistakes.

It didn't matter if there was no use for a factory now or they are about to graduate. They always found themselves returning to the place where their adventure and their friendship started.


	12. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Friendship  
> Genre: Friendship  
> Notes: Not that great. But wanted to take a different approach and do like...A narrative on a scene from the show. Enjoy.

No one expected something so special in an old abandoned factory. Then again, no one ever expected anything special like winning the lottery. But it somehow happened. Something that formed a friendship that never would happen through any normal means.

Jeremie went up to the computer and turned it on for the first time in ten years. A pink haired girl was confused, trying to get her bearings. From first sight, he knew that she was going to be a great friend. He didn't expect others to join in the fun though.

And from then on, their friendship was history.


	13. Like The Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Like The Movies  
> Genre: Romance  
> Notes: Honestly, any couple could probably be put in this. (As long as their heterosexual, so yeah darn.) But when I was writing this, I imagined one of my favorite pairings, Jerlita. Yup, kill me now. You may or may not be dealing with two updates today because the next chappie was fun to write.

She felt like their relationship was on great terms, just like one of those she saw out of those cheesy yet funny teen movies.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her close. They both blushed for a minute as the male seemed to pause and decide his next move. With no movement from him, she decided to take charge and pull him in. The two had a passionate kiss that showed how much they loved each other. It was perfect.  _They_  were perfect.

No matter how cheesy it was, she wouldn't give that kiss up for anything in the world.


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thirteen  
> Genre: Humor  
> Notes: Yeah...So I disappeared. Dunno why. But hopefully starting this week I'll get into a new update schedule for this one again. It's going to be Mondays and Fridays. Mondays because...I dunno. Fridays because no classes. For sure this Friday because 24 hour theatre!
> 
> So...Yeah, not the best cause I'm getting back into the swing. I'm surprised I haven't seen anyone do a drabble on this. (Could be wrong.) And that last line is a normal joke-threat for us so...

_Thirteen is my lucky number_ , Odd Della Robbia thought. The thirteenth relationship. As he always told himself, what's life without a little risk?

He approached the girl and started to smooth talk her. Getting her in the mood was his plan this time. Then came the question of a date. She agreed. Success! Then she asked for his name. As if he was being executed, he slowly told the girl his name.

Ulrich noticed Odd walking back sulking. "Struck out again? Looks like thirteen isn't your lucky number after all Odd."

"Shut up or you're going to the Digital Sea."


	15. Friendship and Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Friendship and Food  
> Genre: Humor/Friendship  
> Notes: An early update!? Yeah. I had this and the next one done and I said that I can upload one before 24 hour theatre and one during it. So yeah...I could actually see this happening.

Everyone received a call to come to Aelita's room. With no other information given, the first thing that ran through their minds was that X.A.N.A. had Aelita hostage. A plan was made so they could get her out quickly, safely, and to the factory.

Odd did the silent countdown to enter her room. With Jeremie slamming the door open and all of them yelling as they ran in, they looked dumbfounded when they saw Aelita fine.

"What's wrong? I just wanted to invite you to have some cake with me." The innocent girl smiled as she held up the box.


	16. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas  
> Genre: Romance  
> Notes: Uploaded this during 24 hour theatre, trying to stay up all night...This is going to end well! Oh, words I had to use in this prompt were bandaid, peppermint, and towel. And yes, Ulumi fluff~ Enjoy!

Yumi was putting a bandaid on Ulrich's back. "You didn't have to do that for me you know. That was stupid."

Ulrich stopped his train of thought and took a deep breath to calm down. "Well, it kept you safe."

"You know you smell like peppermints now though, right?" To emphasize her point, she smelled Ulrich's shirt again. In reality, it was just a decoy for her to get closer to him.

"I know. Just hand me the towel. I'm wet and I'm freezing cold."

"I know something better." Yumi hugged him and started to pull him into a kiss.


	17. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Resolution  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
> Notes: Early upload because I wanted to get this up. I really had fun in this chapter. Since last was Christmas and New Years is after, I went with New Years Resolutions. These resolutions deal with eight characters cause they were main characters, fun ones, or don't get enough love in the fanfiction department. So we have Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, William, Laura, Sissi, Nicholas/Herve, Eva, and Jim! I'll leave it up to you to choose if their resolution went through or not.
> 
> So drabbles obviously won't be in an order of the show and I want to do a couple with Laura from Evolution and Eva from Chronicles in them, mainly cause Eva is the one who needs more love. (Seriously, tell me how many fanfictions have her in them? Kidding.) So...Yeah, enjoy.

He resolved to get off the computer and explore.

She resolved to live life to its fullest for her father.

He resolved to not get jealous when she talked to William.

She resolved to tell her true feelings to him.

He resolved to stop taking three servings at lunch.

He resolved to stop lamenting over being possessed.

She resolved to not get caught up in their business.

She resolved to give up on Ulrich.

They resolved to act like true friends to her.

She resolved to never deal with that site again.

And he resolved to never talk about it.


	18. Last Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Last Call  
> Genre: Friendship  
> Notes: Back to normal uploads. Another pre-Lyoko story, this time just a day before. Enjoy!

"Are you sure you're going to be okay alone while I'm gone? You haven't eaten yet."

Aelita smiled and followed her father towards the door. "Don't worry. You taught me how to cook, so there should be no problems. Have fun at work daddy!"

"Be careful." Hopper turned around and smiled back, taking one last look at her daughter. He looked worried, like something was going to happen. "I'll be home after work." A short hug and he was off.

The phone rang. "Oh, hey Marie," Aelita answered.

Little did she know, this was her last call as Aelita Hopper.


	19. In the Blink of an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In The Blink Of An Eye  
> Genre: General  
> Notes: Yeah...I've been so failing on normal uploads. Hopefully I can get back to normal this week. (Guess I am now.) This one is just a little tidbit from Episode 4 of Evolution, showing how the blink of an eye is quick...I think...Don't ask me!

She couldn't believe everything she just heard and saw. How the group found the laboratory. Or that there was such an incredible piece of technology in such a dirty place. She started off not paying attention to what was said next, but finally grew back into listening.

"We should vote on whether she stays or not," Ulrich suggested. But that wasn't what Aelita had in mind. She could see the pink girl press some buttons.

Laura blinked as the world flashed and time reset itself. She was once again at her desk in class with no memory of what happened.


	20. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lost  
> Genre: Humor  
> Notes: Look! A normal update despite no one caring for this fic! (Then again, don't care about that. Honestly I could have taken this in a serious manner...Then William's clone came into play so you could guess which character this drabble is about.

_It was down the hall right? Or, maybe it's right by my room? But I remembered it being right here._

Another turn down the hall and the black haired male didn't find what he was looking for. He was desperate. He needed it now. And if it couldn't get any worse, Jim was walking up to him looking pissed off.

"Dunbar! You should be in your room right now. What are you doing up?"

"I need to go to the restroom."

Jim looked down, sighed at this being the fifth time this week, then looked back up. "Hold my hand."


	21. Lucky Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucky Charm  
> Genre: Romance  
> Notes: Ulumi! Yeah, this chapter isn't great but I needed to upload something. I at least got to write as Ulrich. This means I wrote as main characters at least once right...Wait no, I don't think I wrote as just Yumi yet.

At first, Ulrich didn't believe in luck. Then he started getting worse in his classes, his grades barely passing. It was then he started wishing for better grades but they never happened. From then on there were two things he did before every test.

The first was study; with Lyoko gone, he had more time to. He knew it helped him immensely. But the second way is the one he was more focused on. With his finger he drew three hearts on the desk before a test, and then spelled Yumi.

It was stupid, but this was his lucky charm.


	22. I'd Rather Not Talk About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'd Rather Not Talk About It  
> Genre: Humor  
> Notes: It's time for the drabble on everyone's favorite gym teacher, Jim! I'm sorry I haven't been updating this as I should. It's been a long semester...JUST TWO SMALL POINTS AWAY FROM MAKING HONORS LIST AGAIN! So yeah, I had some hard classes. I think I'm just going back to random uploads instead of a schedule, we'll see. This semester will be easier. But enough of me talking. Here's Jim drabble. If you find the season one reference, you get a virtual cookie from Kiwi!

He could see it now. It was the Vietnam War. He was a stud who volunteered to fight for America. Being a part of the effort made all of the girls swoon. When he came back to France, he was praised. A parade was held for him. He even-

"Jim? Yo, Jimbo!"

Ulrich waved his hand in front of Jim`s face, who cleared his throat. "Uh, yes Stern. What, uh, do you need?"

"You looked like you were daydreaming. What`s up?"

Ulrich should have known this would be the answer. "Uh...I`d rather not talk about it."


	23. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hunger  
> Genre: Humor  
> Notes: You know if it's about hunger, it needs to have Odd! Gosh, I'm doing too many humorous prompts. Also, in case you haven't noticed, yes this has been put on random updates, at least until summer. I thought I could stick to a schedule but...Musical...Well enjoy.

He kept swerving between tables in the cafeteria. His stomach wouldn't stop growling for that substance that made him live. Today, his prey was Sissi. She just sat down with her tray. Now was the time to attack.

The group of four, minus one catboy, turned their heads at Sissi's scream before going back to their lunches. Jeremie asked, "So...It's one of those days huh?"

"I told Odd he shouldn't have spent that money on hot chocolate," Ulrich replied. "I feel sorry that he's going to get mangled by Sissi...Or worse, have to spend fun time with Jim."


	24. The Delmas Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Delmas Knows  
> Genre: Friendship  
> Notes: So...Hi. I know, it's been so long since I've made a new drabble and I apologize. College kicked my butt again this last semester (Yes, I try to keep those As and Bs so stop laughing!) and I'm working on my internship for graduation now and that's draining a lot of my energy. I'm not typing anything big on fanfiction for a while so I can get a bit written in my binder. However, I'm just going to try to update this as regular as possible until school starts up again, then I'll try to actually do it twice a week again. Also, as a thanks for dealing with me, I'm uploading two prompts today.

Delmas isn't just a principal. He's like the second father to his students that are away from their real families while boarding at Kadic. To his fellow colleagues, he isn't just the person signing their paychecks. He's their friend, their mentor, someone they could talk to from dealing with their unruly students to leaving Kadic for better and bigger things.

Suzanne looked in her mail slot in the office during free period. Every year she's surprised by the wrapped present in her mail from Delmas. Just like everyone else, he knows what they need. For her, it's a nice vacation.


	25. Blink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blink  
> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Notes: *Insert long note from last prompt about schedule here.* Here's the part two of the apology. JERLITA FLUFF!

"You know Aelita," Jeremie said as he laid onto the grass. Usually, it would make him jump up in surprise and he wouldn't sit down for the rest of the night. But right now, he accepted it. It was like, he could do anything with Aelita next to him.

He called to the female, "Aelita look up. The stars are really special you know?"

Aelita took his advice and looked up. "They're so pretty! There's nothing that can compare to this on Lyoko."

"Just don't blink. You might miss something special. Like that shooting star."

"Uh Jeremie...I just blinked."


	26. Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pop  
> Genre: Humor  
> Notes: The quickest update probably ever in my fanfiction writing career. I was a bit free today and decided to whip this up and edit the next one. So double update. Warning, crack-ish William ahead.

The gang was in Jeremie's room studying for finals. William started to feel tired and was going to excuse himself. But the others reminded him after his clone taking his spot in classes, he had to study his butt off if he was going to pass the semester. In a last ditch effort, Aelita gave him some Mountain Dew to keep him awake.

"AND THERE'S THE PINK UNICORN! COTTON CANDY RAINBOW!"

Aelita leaned over towards Jeremie and whispered, "For the hatred of X.A.N.A., remind me to never give him Mountain Dew again." Jeremie just nodded in agreement.

 


	27. Wrinkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wrinkle  
> Genre: Humor  
> Notes: Second part of update since this was almost done, just needed to be edited to 100 words (Which meant I had to cut out Ulrich's opening monologue, aw...) This had to be done. Ulrich's POV here.

"Odd!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed, glaring at him.

It didn't phase him at all, he just kept scratching on his paper. "Subject is easily angered when not allowed to sleep."

"Odd, just go to sleep and stop watching me! You're freaking me out."

He shook his head at me. "Oh Ulrich dear, you know I'm just observing. You know...For future reference."

After I glared at him again, he sheepishly chuckled. Looks like I finally got through to him. "Good night!"

A few seconds of silence.

"Ulrich."

"WHAT!?"

"You have a wrinkle in your shirt."


	28. Your Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your Tale  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
> Notes: Gosh it's been a while since I've updated this, but school. It also didn't help that I was looking for the song for this drabble and I couldn't find it. So I sort of cheated and used a different song. The one I used for this drabble was A New Tomorrow by A Friend in London.

Everything went wrong.  
  
To their misfortune, the Lyoko Warriors got detention as X.A.N.A. activated a tower. With that bit of leverage, X.A.N.A. was able to take over multiple areas in the world. The school was destroyed. They lost their war against X.A.N.A. over one detention.

As the group sulked in the ruined Hermitage, the only place they had left for safety as X.A.N.A. taken over the factory, they saw a group of familiar students outside the window as a ray of light shown in.

No matter what they felt now, it was time to take the world they loved back.


	29. Turning Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Turning Tides  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
> Notes: There was a lot I wanted to do with this but...The 100 word limit. So it makes more sense, this would have happened earlier then the episode William finally went back to normal in season four...If that makes sense.
> 
> Crossposting this on all three of my drabbles, finally updating and getting through my lists. I apologize for lack of updates between all three of my drabbles recently. I know I keep using this as an excuse but it's true, between my classes and my theatre major. I mean, I'm fighting for a B in one of my classes just so I can graduate with lowest honors and being stage manager for our last show really wore me out. So I'll be doing these as fast as I can.

He was brutal in everyway as he lifted her by the collar of her uniform. His evil smile smirked across his face. He could hear the real him murmuring at the back of his mind to let her go.

The catboy spoke up, “Stop William! You know you don’t want to do this! It’s just X.A.N.A. trying to control you!”

“William. Just fight him. You know you can do it.”  That’s Yumi…

William broke away from the computer virus's control. Realizing where he was, William asked, “Aelita...Jeremie, what am I doing here?”

With that, he was on their side again.


End file.
